100 Frases
by Miyiku
Summary: TOKKA. Estilo de fic "1 Sentence". Varían de romance, amistad y drama. Todos ubicados en el Avatarverse. Clasif T solo por seguridad. Terminado en conmemoración de la STE!
1. Chapter 1

**¿Cómo funciona esto? Tomas un diccionario, lo abres en una página al azar y pones tu dedo sobre una palabra al azar. Después escribes una frase o mini-drabble acerca de la pareja con esa palabra. **

**Las posesiones son anclajes al mundo material. No poseo Avatar ni ninguno de sus personajes. Pero sí un diccionario :3**

**Dedicado con muchísimo cariño a mi pequeña hermanita La Fugitiva, aunque ya se sabe de memoria éstas frases XD.**

* * *

_**Somos como los polos opuestos de un magneto**_

**Acércate a mí y sólo voy a lanzarme a un lado.**

_**No sería agradable si terminaras con todos los huesos rotos**_

**Son calambres, Ok?**

_**Eres sólo un cabeza dura, deseando ser vencido ¿Cierto?**_

**-"Two of a Kind" Rurouni Kenshin Soundtrack**

* * *

**01.- Reaccionar.**

A toda acción corresponde una reacción. Y cuando los labios de Sokka besaron los de Toph, el terremoto pudo sentirse a varios kilómetros de distancia.

**02.- Manejar. **

Toph podía moldear la tierra y el metal con bastante fuerza de voluntad. Pero Sokka, sólo con su carisma y buen humor podía moldear a Toph.

**03.- Cachete.**

Él no sabía qué era más adorable. Ver sus mejillas ruborizadas o ver sus mejillas cubiertas de lodo. Al final decidió que era mucho más gracioso cuando ella cubría sus mejillas con lodo para ocultar el rubor.

**04.- Destajo.**

Si había algo realmente asombroso era la espada negra de meteorito en manos del Guerrero del Sur. Y si existía algo realmente escalofriante era esa misma espada en manos de la Bandida Ciega.

**05.- Indistinto. **

"Para mí son exactamente iguales" se quejó la maestra Tierra cuando Sokka le entregó una túnica diferente a la que ella había tomado para mezclarse en la Nación del Fuego. "La que tomaste es demasiado simple. Creo que el rojo con dorado se te vería mejor" Y sin más quejas Toph adoptó el atuendo como su favorito.

**06.- Sacerdotisa. **

Cuando fueron al templo a orar y agradecer a los Espíritus el fin de la guerra, él pensó que ella debió haber sido sacerdotisa. Algo tan perfecto sólo podía pertenecer a los dioses.

**07.- Valija.**

Cuando salió de casa lo más valioso que llevaba en su equipaje era ese cinturón de campeonato. Cuando regresó, su mayor tesoro era ese brazalete.

**08.- Pierna.**

A él se le había roto la pierna durante la batalla final. A ella el corazón.

**09.- Sentenciar. **

Apenas se conocían, pero por alguna extraña razón, cuando sus padres la sentenciaron a quedarse en casa confinada y vigilada las 24 horas, él sintió el peso del castigo como si fuera propio.

**10.- Dividirse. **

Él nunca se dio cuenta cuándo pasó de odiar a la niña que lo molestaba por no tener poder alguno sobre los elementos, a querer a la chica que tomaba su brazo como guía cuando ella no podía ver.

**11.- Dichoso.**

Cuando el grupo era sólo de 3, él era quien se encargaba de los comentarios graciosos y de hacer reír a los demás. Ahora que el grupo era de 4, era él quien reía todo el tiempo.

**12.- Castigo.**

Llegó un momento en que Sokka comenzó a disfrutar el golpe que recibía cada que soltaba un comentario inadecuado.

**13.- Hecho.**

Ella daba por hecho que él entendía el significado de sus golpes.

**14.- Enfadado.**

A Toph le gustaba molestar a Sokka. Pero no fue hasta que lo escuchó realmente furioso amenazando a la mismísima Azula que comenzó a pensar un poco las cosas antes de volverlo a molestar.

**15.- Garganta.**

No sintió verdadero pánico hasta que escuchó la voz de Sokka quebrándose, diciendo que ése era el final.

**16.- Bien**

Zuko le preguntó que cómo podía soportar a Toph, ya que le parecía imposible poder llevarse bien con ella. Sokka frunció el ceño y lo miró confundido. Para él siempre había estado _correcto_ ser el mejor amigo de la temperamental chica.

**17.- Automóvil**

Después de que Sokka recuperó los restos de los tanques metálicos usados en la guerra, modificó uno para hacerlo más liviano, compacto y rápido. Y aunque a Toph no le agradaba como medio de transporte, siempre accedía a acompañarlo en sus viajes. Después de todo, ella era el motor.

**18.- Bienaventurado. **

"Tía Wu predijo que mi vida estaría llena de sufrimiento _autoinfringido_, no infringido por una maestra Tierra, Toph…" Se quejó el chico mientras Katara curaba los moretones en sus brazos.

**19.- Justo**

La vida no es justa. Pues cuando pidió la mano en matrimonio de la guerrera de Kyoshi, descubrió lo hermosa y madura que había crecido la maestra Tierra.

**20.- Forcejear.**

Katara no tardó mucho en descubrir que la razón por la que Toph siempre intentaba quitarle las cosas a Sokka era para tener una excusa de rozar sus manos.

* * *

**La idea original era subir las 100 frases de un jalón, pero 1).- me está tomando mas tiempo del que quisiera 2).- sería también cansado para ustedes chutarse las 100 frases en un solo cap. Así que voy a subirlas de 20 en 20. Ya casi termino de la 21 a la 40, así que esperen el próximo cap en unos días más. **

**En realidad éste sistema de los fics basados en "1 sentence" es bastante común en la sección en inglés, pero aquí no se maneja mucho. Espero que con esto se anime más gente a escribir fics de este estilo, ya que es un gran ejercicio literario e incentiva mucho la creatividad. **

**Gracias por leer, me harían un enorme favor si me dejaran sus comentarios, buenos o malos. Y no olviden decirme cuál fue su favorito!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ook! Cap. 2.**

**Como dije, este fic está dedicado a La Fugitiva, pero quiero aprovechar para desearle un muy feliz cumpleaños a Zukara Lovebender. Disculpa por no poderte dar un mejor regalo u.u'**

* * *

**21.- Rayuela**

"¡Vamos, Toph! Te va a encantar este juego. Sólo tienes que tirar la roca a uno de los cuadrados y saltar con un solo pie todas las casillas sin salirte de la línea". La roca fue a impactarse en la frente de Sokka.

**22.- Gesto.**

Ella siempre sabía si el rostro de Sokka expresaba furia, alegría, tristeza o serenidad. Pero hubiese dado todo su poder de maestra Tierra por haberlo visto.

**23.- Posibilidad**

Él sabía que era riesgoso andar por ahí apostando en esa villa de la Nación del Fuego y que podían ser capturados en cualquier momento. Pero le gustaba tanto pasar el tiempo con ella…

**24.- Andar**

A él no le gustaba caminar. A ella no le gustaba volar.

**25.- Graznido.**

Aang alguna vez le explicó que un ganso-gallina había atacado a Sokka mientras visitaban a una adivina. Y a Toph le encantó descubrir que si imitaba el graznido de éstos animales, Sokka siempre se sobresaltaba.

**26.- Promontorio **

A Toph le causaba gracia cómo a pesar del tiempo que llevaban juntos, él aún creía que podía esconderse de ella ocultándose detrás de una montaña de rocas.

**27.- Terrorista**

"¡Toph! ¡Sokka! ¡Juro que si vuelven a cambiar la sal por azúcar a la hora de comida les congelaré todas y cada una de las partes de su cuerpo!" Gritó furiosa la maestra Agua.

**28.- Rechazar**

No es que no le gustaran las flores. Pero las lilys-panda no olían bien y su hermoso aspecto no significaba nada para ella. Aún así… ¿cómo podría rechazarla, después de que Sokka se rompió un brazo y se quemó las cejas al traerla desde el cráter del volcán?

**29.- Sintético**

Sokka sabía perfectamente que las ropas elegantes y los modales corteses no le venían bien a la maestra Tierra. Era tan artificial como ver una rosa de papel: hermosa, pero carente de vida.

**30.- Alguien**

"Así que… siempre fue ella ¿no?" Dijo Hakoda, colocando una mano sobre el hombro de su hijo y mirando a lo lejos a una chica enfundada en pieles blancas acariciando a unas crías de pingüino. Su cabello negro resaltaba enormemente en el paraje níveo del Polo Sur, y una pequeña joya color turquesa que combinaba con sus ojos pendía suavemente de su cuello. "Si papá… Siempre fue _ella_" contestó Sokka.

**31.- Registrar**

"No Toph, no me voy a inscribir al 'Estruendo Tierra VII'" sentenció Sokka. Una semana después estaba arriba del cuadrilátero.

**32.- Gráfica**

"¿Por qué quieres saber cuánto has crecido?" Preguntó Sokka al tiempo que medía la estatura de Toph y marcaba su altura en el tronco del árbol. "Sólo por curiosidad" respondió la chica y palpó con los dedos las muescas que su amigo había trazado en el tronco las últimas semanas.

**33.- Carabina**

"¡Tú tienes tu Tierra-control Toph, pero yo tengo buena puntería!" se burló el chico de la Tribu Agua mientras esquivaba las masas de lodo que se dirigían hacia él.

**34.- Suegra**

"¡Querido! ¡Pasa! Bienvenido. Te ruego por favor que limpies tus botas al pasar. Y por favor no uses el abrigo, me da calor sólo de verte. En un momento vendrá mi marido a saludarte. Recuerda traer a Toph temprano para la cena. Por favor no la dejes meterse en líos. Y cuídala de los buscapleitos. Y no dejes que se ensucie el vestido de nuevo con lodo. ¿Todo claro, querido?"

"Si, Señora Bei Fong…"

**35.- Desvanecer**

"Y ¿dónde está Toph?" Preguntó Katara a su hermano. "Se la tragó la tierra… literalmente" respondió.

**36.- Portero**

Al abandonar la mansión Bei Fong Sokka no pudo menos que sentirse triste por la pequeña maestra Tierra que ahora los acompañaba. La casa era vigilada por cientos de guardias, cuyo trabajo no era impedir la entrada de alguien, sino la salida de la niña.

**37.- Seda**

"¿Piensas tejer una cortina con mi cabello?" Preguntó Toph a Sokka. "No. Sólo me divierto trenzándolo"

**38.- Dentro**

"Toph… ¿Quieres explicarme por qué, en nombre de todos los espíritus, estoy dentro de tu tienda de dormir?"

**39.- Alegre**

Había una gran diferencia entre las risas burlonas de la Bandida Ciega y la sonrisa sincera de Toph.

**40.- Fortaleza**

Para Sokka era su espada de meteorito. Para Toph era su Tierra-control. Y en ese pequeño brazalete negro se mezclaban esas fortalezas en una más grande: su amistad.

* * *

**Mwahaha ¿Cuáles les gustaron más? Mi favorita (Creo que de todas las que llevo) es la 30, pero la 38 fue puro EPIC FUN XD. Mil gracias por haber leído este intento de fic, y les agradeceré enormemente sus comentarios. **


	3. Chapter 3

**De nuevo, para ti, mi pequeña hermanita La Fugitiva. Y también para TokkaSweetness, de quien ya extrañaba mucho sus reviews .**

* * *

**41.- Disparate**

"¿Quién le prendió fuego a Sokka?" Preguntó entre balbuceos la alcoholizada maestra Tierra.

**42.- Grifo**

Sokka tendría que agradecerle a Zuko después de todo. Pues aunque sus quemaduras ya habían sanado, Toph había tomado la costumbre de sentarse a la orilla de la fuente con los pies dentro del agua. El ocaso formaba un juego de luces y sombras hermoso y el agua que brotaba de la fuente caía sobre la chica como una muy ligera lluvia. Y ese era un espectáculo que Sokka comenzaba a adorar.

**43.- Víctima**

"No… Nunca más seré la niña débil… la fea. Nunca más volveré a llorar o a sentirme sola. Nunca jamás. No seré yo el corazón roto del cuento de hadas…" murmuró la maestra Tierra mientras las lágrimas caían de sus ojos al escuchar los votos matrimoniales que la única persona que había amado dedicaba a otra mujer.

**44.- Propio**

Verla con el brazalete negro puesto era una enorme satisfacción para Sokka. Significaba que una parte (una gran parte) de él le pertenecía a Toph.

**45.- Provechoso**

Justo cuando Sokka pensó que ya no podría ser de utilidad con la Bandida Ciega dentro del grupo, la chica se sujetó firmemente de su brazo

**46.- Encallar**

Tal como las embarcaciones de la Tribu Agua en ocasiones encallaban en los bancos de arena del Reino Tierra, Sokka quedó prendado de Toph.

**47.- Bruma**

Usualmente era Toph quien se tomaba del brazo de Sokka al caminar sobre madera o en lugares donde ella no pudiera guiarse. Atravesando ese banco de niebla fue el turno de Sokka de sujetarse del brazo de Toph.

**48.- Remolque**

A pesar de lo mucho que se quejaba, Toph nunca dejó de cargar a Sokka en sus espaldas cada que éste bebía demasiado.

**49.- Usuario**

"¿Por qué tenemos que usar un barco?" dijo Toph frunciendo el ceño. "Rodear la costa nos llevará semanas, además me gusta navegar. Relájate y disfruta el viaje" respondió Sokka mientras abrazaba a Toph por los hombros y la guiaba hasta la nave. Si, definitivamente la Bandida Ciega disfrutaría ese viaje…

**50.- Incapacidad**

"¿Y no tiene problemas para caminar o hacer otras cosas?" Preguntó Zuko mientras observaba a Toph junto a la fogata. Hacía poco que se integró al grupo y aún no se acostumbraba a la idea de una persona ciega caminando por todos lados como sin nada.

"¿De qué demonios hablas? ¡Es la más asombrosa maestra Tierra que puedas conocer!" Exclamó ofendido Sokka. ¿Cómo podía alguien siquiera hacer semejante pregunta?

**51.- Resolver**

La puerta que separaba al Avatar de su enfrentamiento con Ozai en el día del Sol Negro era imponente. Metros y metros de metal frío y rígido. Inmediatamente el cerebro de Sokka comenzó a idear un plan para poder abrirla… Tal vez explosivos, o forzarla con presión de agua, como las compuertas de una presa…

"Déjenmelo a mí" dijo de pronto la maestra Tierra, y con un par de movimientos dobló las hojas de metal como si fuese pergamino.

**52.- Insolación**

Debió haber sido el efecto del calor. Después de todo, atravesar un desierto sin agua y con un contenido alto de alucinógenos en la sangre había hecho que Sokka balbuceara incoherencias todo el día. O quizá lo que fallaba eran los oídos de la chica. Por que Toph definitivamente no pudo haber oído a Sokka decirle que era linda. ¿Por qué iba a decirle semejante cosa? Debía ser todo efecto de la insolación.

**53.- Gremio**

"¿Por qué habría de querer meterme en esa estúpida sociedad del Lotus Blanco?" argumentó la maestra Tierra. "¡Oh, Vamos Toph! Pensé que te gustaba patear traseros en el Pai Sho tanto como con tierra control… ¿O temes que te pueda llegar a ganar?" respondió Sokka con un dejo de provocación en su voz. La chica sacó una pieza de Pai Sho de entre las mangas de su vestido y sonrió maliciosamente. "Apuesta lo que quieras, 'Dormilón'"

**54.- Degustación**

"¿Cuál es tu maldita obsesión con la carne, Sokka?"

"No lo sé… sólo me gusta. ¿Qué? ¿A ti no?"

"No, en realidad no me gusta." Y Toph se sirvió por tercera vez un plato de estofado de vaca-hipopótamo.

**55.- Procedimientos**

"Y ahora ella va a mover la pierna izquierda y con una patada levantará un pilar de roca hacia delante…"

"¿Acaso te sabes de memoria todos los movimientos de su Tierra control?" Preguntó el anonadado Zuko a su compañero.

"Si… ¿Por qué?" Contestó simplemente Sokka.

**56.- Amigo**

"Así que… ¿éste es uno de los amigos con los que viajaste durante tanto tiempo?" Preguntó con interés Lao Bei Fong a su adolescente hija.

"No, papá… Sokka no es mi amigo" respondió Toph ruborizándose mientras tomaba cariñosamente la mano del chico a su lado.

**57.- Expulsar**

Cuando Aang decidió que ya no quería que Toph los acompañara al discutir con ella bajo los efectos de una noche de persecución y desvelo, Sokka sintió la necesidad de impedir que la chica dejara el grupo. No podía dejar que ella abandonara a Aang… ni a _él_…

**58.- Adicción**

"¡Ouch! ¡Oye! Nisiquiera he dicho nada ¿Por qué fue el golpe ésta vez?" Se quejó Sokka mientras observaba su adolorido brazo en busca del nuevo moretón. "Lo siento, no pude evitarlo" Respondió con indiferencia la maestra Tierra.

**59.- Lencería**

"Toph… espero que no pienses usar esa ropa para salir con mi hermano" Dijo una apenada Katara a la chica que salía de la habitación. Toph había planeado pasar la tarde con Sokka y husmeando entre una gran variedad de vestidos la maestra Tierra le pidió ayuda a su amiga para elegir. "¿Qué tiene de malo? Hace demasiado calor y éste vestido es ligero".

"Entiendo que tengas calor Toph, pero no puedo permitir que mi hermano te vea con _sólo_ un camisón de dormir" respondió Katara conteniendo la risa al ver la cara de su amiga.

**60.- Principal**

"Creo que sus ojos… Sí. Definitivamente sus ojos. Aunque también su cabello podría ser… o su hermoso rostro… Pero sus ojos… ¡Y esa forma de ser! Y sus manos… su sonrisa a la vez burlona y a la vez tierna…"

"¡Sokka!" Interrumpió el Avatar con desesperación. "Sólo te pregunté qué te gustaba más de Toph…"

* * *

**¿Cuál les gustó más? El 56 fue EPIC (según yo)**

**Muchas gracias por leer y agradeceré enormemente cada comentario.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Gracias por su paciencia. Tuve serios problemas con mi computadora y a partir de ahora tendré serios problemas de tiempo, ya que presentaré avances de mi Tesis.**

**Dedicado (al igual que los caps anteriores) a mi hermanita La Fugitiva, quien me estuvo dedicando hermosos fics durante mi tiempo ausente. **

**Las posesiones son solo anclajes al mundo material. No poseo Avatar ni ninguno de sus personajes relacionados. **

* * *

**61.- Rasgo**

"Lo tallé para ti" Toph frunció el ceño al sentir que Sokka colocaba en su mano la pequeña figurilla de madera. Era burda y su forma resultaba indescifrable. "¿Es un oso?" Preguntó ella.

"¡No!" Respondió ofendido Sokka. "¡Eres tú!"

**62.- Confeti**

"Supongo que sabes cómo se siente el rocío de la lluvia sobre la piel" Al ver asentir a su compañera, Sokka continuó. "Bien, los fuegos artificiales son como un rocío de luz en el cielo nocturno". Toph quedó complacida con la explicación.

**63.- Pilón**

Sokka vio con entusiasmo cómo un regordete bebé, con la piel blanca y el cabello tan negros como los de su joven esposa era cargado en brazos de su hermana Katara, quien salía del cuarto donde Toph había dado a luz.

"¿Ese es mi pequeño?" Preguntó el emocionado padre extendiendo los brazos hacia su recién nacido.

"El primero de ellos…" Respondió Katara. Sokka se desmayó antes de llegar hacia ella.

**64.- Suerte**

"¿Y que vas a pedir tú, Sokka?" Toph acababa de arrojar una pieza de cobre hacia la fuente pidiendo un deseo, justo como su amigo le había enseñado. Sokka, mientras tanto observaba intensamente a la chica, sin saber por qué, perdido en la belleza de su rostro. "¡Hey! ¿Estás ahí? ¿Qué deseo vas a pedir?" Y como única respuesta la chica escuchó el débil silbido de la pieza de cobre lanzada por Sokka.

**65.- Prepagado**

"¡¿Que debes qué?!" Preguntó la chica haciendo temblar la tierra bajo sus pies mientras el confundido (y excedido en copas) guerrero agitaba inútilmente la cuenta del bar frente a los ciegos ojos de Toph.

**66.- Amanecer**

Aunque Toph no podía despertar debido a la luz del amanecer, sabía que el momento exacto en que salía el sol era cuando dejaba de oír los ronquidos de Sokka.

**67.- Nivelar**

Para cada sarcasmo de Sokka había una respuesta ingeniosa de Toph.

**68.- Antipatía**

"¿Crees que algún día esos dos dejen de pelear?" Aang observaba consternado a sus dos compañeros de viaje forcejeando por el último trozo de carne. Finalmente Toph, haciendo gala de su Tierra control empujó a Sokka varios metros atrás, quedándose ella con el premio.

"Tu sabes lo que dicen, 'Del odio al amor…'" Dijo con cierto tono de sarcasmo Katara.

**69.- Casado**

"Me siento tan… 'Nacion del Fuego'…" Nadie le había comentado al guerrero de la tribu Agua que los ropajes tradicionales de matrimonio en el Reino Tierra tenían que ser color rojo, que simbolizaba la fortuna y las bendiciones para la pareja.

"Deja de quejarte Sokka… es sólo un color. A mi no me importa"

"No te importa por que no puedes verlo…"

"Una sola queja más sobre la ropa y te juro por los tejones-topo que anulo el matrimonio en plena ceremonia…" Amenazó Toph tomando por el cuello de la túnica a su futuro marido.

**70.- Sudestada**

Él llego a su vida como el viento del sur. Frío e imbatible al principio, pero con la promesa de brisas más cálidas y un tiempo mejor.

**71.- Campo**

"¿De verdad necesitas tanto espacio para entrenar?" Al frente de Sokka se extendía una inmensa llanura cubierta por fresco pasto y pocos árboles.

"Si sigues quejándote delimitaré mi área de práctica lanzándote tan lejos como pueda". El chico no volvió a abrir la boca durante los ejercicios de Toph.

**72.- Fijo**

"No puede ser realmente ciega… ¿Verdad?" Preguntó Katara con preocupación al ver a la pequeña subida en el ring del Estruendo Tierra VI.

"Creo que si lo es…" Comentó Aang.

"Yo creo que… ¡La van a destrozar!" Contestó Sokka en tono de burla pero sin poder quitar la vista de la curiosa criatura frente a él.

**73.- Monte**

Sokka miró a su alrededor y suspiró al ver solamente matorrales y maleza. La única diferencia entre ése desierto y su antiguo hogar era el brusco cambio de temperatura y la rojiza tierra que reemplazaba a la nieve del Polo Sur. Pero al ver sonreír a Toph cuando ésta comenzó a levantar pilares de roca, supo que el viaje hasta esa inhóspita región había valido la pena.

**74.- Proverbio**

"¿Sabes Toph? Dicen que el amor es ciego…" Dijo el chico mientras acariciaba tiernamente el rostro de la maestra Tierra.

**75.- Villancico**

"¿Por qué no quieres cantar?"

"Por que no me gusta"

"¿Ni aunque sea por la ceremonia del Dia del Avatar?"

"No"

"¿Ni aunque yo te lo pida?" Suplicó finalmente el guerrero de la Tribu Agua.

"Odio cuando me convences de hacer las cosas que no quiero" Contestó resignada la Bandida Ciega.

**76.- Oreja**

"¿Por qué quieres usar pendientes, Toph? Eso es cosa de chicas…" Sokka vio transcurrir su vida en un instante al presentir la nada agradable reacción de Toph ante ese comentario.

**77.- Cetrino**

Había cierto encanto en la diáfana piel de Toph que atraía a Sokka tanto o más como el brillo de la Luna llena.

**78.- Heterogéneo**

"¿Y por qué yo?" preguntó con timidez la Bandida Ciega.

"Pues… Mi hermana es la mejor maestra Agua, su 'noviecito' es el único maestro Aire y mi mejor amigo es el Señor del Fuego… Digamos que lo único que le faltaba a mi vida era poner los pies sobre la Tierra" respondió Sokka.

**79.- Rebuscado**

Para Sokka pocas cosas eran tan difíciles de entender como ella. ¿Por qué tenia que ser tan malhumorada? Y tan malcriada… Y tan exigente… ¿Por qué Toph tenía que ser tan difícil, grosera y exigente? ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan… _irresistible_?

**80.- Externo**

No, definitivamente Sokka no estaba celoso. Sólo estaba molesto (_muy_ molesto) de que Toph se llevara tan bien con el recién llegado maestro Fuego.

* * *

_**Sólo por aclarar: En México dar "pilón" quiere decir que cuando uno compra alguna cosa se le regala un poco más de lo mismo (Es decir, cuando uno iba al mercado a comprar 100 gramos de carne, le regalaban de 'pilón' algunos gramos más). Otro significado de pilón es cuando una pareja espera a un nuevo bebé despues de haber decidido no tener más hijos, o cuando esperaban solo un bebé en vez de gemelos o trillizos. **_

**¿Les gustó? ¿Cuáles fueron sus favoritas? Muchas gracias por leer y recibiré gustosa sus comentarios. Aun no tengo fecha de publicación de las últimas 20, pero espero no tardar más de una semana. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Ooook! Y para conmemorar la Semana del Tokka en Español, nada como las últimas 20 frases de esta compilación. Aunque no participan para el concurso, es una buena forma de promocionar la semana, espero que más escritores se animen a participar. **

**Sé que algunas de las frases ya suenan repetitivas, pero después de 100, créanme, es difícil encontrar buenas ideas. **

**Dedicado a La Fugitiva, jueza, jurado y verdugo de la Semana Tokka XD. Y a mi buen amigo FriendlyMushroom, que disfrutó mucho con las frases anteriores.**

**Nada es mío. **

* * *

**81.- Sano**

El joven Avatar estalló en carcajadas. "¡Cállate! Esto es serio" mencionó con preocupación Sokka mientras su compañero seguía retorciéndose de risa. "¿Qué demonios es lo que te causa tanta gracia?"

"Lo siento Sokka" dijo pausadamente Aang mientras contenía las risas que pugnaban por salir "Sé que Toph es una persona poco común… pero jamás pensé que tuviera tan poca salud mental como para enamorarse de ti." Sokka deseó ser maestro Tierra y sepultar a Aang en la misma forma que lo hubiera hecho la chica en cuestión.

**82.- Tarde**

Después de años de viajar solo por el mundo, recorrer nuevamente lugares de su pasado y conocer personas entrañables, Sokka se dio cuenta que únicamente con Toph valía la pena visitar esos lugares. Y cuando decidió ir a buscarla sólo deseaba que no fuera demasiado tarde.

**83.- Renunciar**

"¿Y por qué dejaste atrás tu vida anterior? Todas esas riquezas… la servidumbre… ¡la comida!" Toph meditó por un instante la pregunta del chico.

"Tienes razón. ¿Por qué demonios dejé una vida de riqueza y servilismo para pasar el resto de mis días con un bobo como tú?" A pesar del sarcasmo que inyectaban las palabras de la joven, Sokka sonrió.

**83.- Establo**

"No sé por siempre pensé que tu mascota sería un tejón-topo" dijo Sokka al entrar en los jardines de la mansión Bei Fong y encontrar a su mejor amiga acariciando cariñosamente a una cría de jabalí volador.

**84.- Claro**

Al salir del Polo Sur, Sokka experimentó una fascinación por los nítidos y vibrantes colores del pasto, la tierra y la vegetación en general. Pero después de conocerla, su preferencia de colores cambió hacia los tonos claros, aperlados, "_como los ojos de Toph"._

**85.- Contento**

Ciertamente Lao Bei Fong quería destrozar al atrevido muchacho que había llegado para proponerle matrimonio a su pequeña bebé. Pero la sonrisa que le dedicó Toph al darle la noticia bien valía el perdonarle la vida al prometido de su hija.

**86.- Enfermedad**

Aunque Toph aún no sentía mucha confianza hacia Katara, quería consultarla sobre un par de síntomas que comenzó a experimentar poco después de su estadía en el desierto. Ciertamente aun estaba triste y apenada con Aang por la pérdida de Appa, pero súbitamente comenzó a sentir cierto mareo y una sensación _revoloteante_ en la boca del estómago cuando se encontraba cerca de Sokka.

**87.- Fiel**

Katara observaba con detenimiento el brazalete de metal que portaba su hermano justo arriba del codo. "¿Y dice Toph que es un amuleto del Reino Tierra para asegurar la fidelidad de la pareja? ¿Cómo es eso?"

"Me dijo que impediría que me fijara en otras mujeres que no fueran ella" Dijo él sobándose el antebrazo.

"Lo intentaste, ¿verdad?"

"Si… y ella apretó el metal tan fuerte que casi me cercena el brazo"

**88.- Menos**

"Ella simplemente me menosprecia" Se quejó Sokka con su hermana, hablando de la maestra Tierra que recién se había unido a su equipo. "Pero ya verá… Si algún día está colgando al borde del vacío sin poder usar Tierra control, no seré yo quien la ayude." Y como siempre el Universo tenía sus métodos para ironizar al joven de la Tribu Agua.

**89.- Burbuja**

Sokka se acercó a Toph con la mitad de su rostro cubierto de jabón y la otra mitad recién rasurada. "Oye… lo que hay en ese tazón no es el almuerzo…" El chico vio con desagrado como ella escupía la espuma que acababa de llevarse a la boca.

**90.- Óxido**

Solamente los metales más finos resisten el contacto del agua sin oxidarse. Así, aunque mucha gente consideraba el humor de Sokka demasiado corrosivo y ácido, Toph era alguien que siempre encontraba la gracia en sus comentarios.

**91.- Carboncillo**

"Sólo un par de líneas más y habremos dibujado el símbolo del Agua" Cuando a Sokka se le ocurrió la idea de enseñarle a escribir a Toph, ésta pensó que era una locura, hasta que la sorprendió con una placa de pizarra y una piedra de calcio con la que al dibujar, además de verse, podía _sentirse_ la escritura.

**92.- Paso**

Toph sabía que Sokka cargaba sobre sus hombros el peso de cada tragedia en su vida, desde la muerte de su madre y de su primer amor hasta la responsabilidad de dirigir por sí mismo una Tribu entera. Pero cada paso que él daba se aligeraba cuando se acercaba a ella.

**93.- Explosivo**

"¡Me hubiese gustado que pudieras verlo! ¡Juraría que echaba humo de sus orejas!" Sokka corría a toda velocidad sujetando a Toph de la mano.

"¡Ja ja! ¡Te creo! ¡Podía sentir cómo calcinaba la tierra a cada paso que daba! ¿No crees que estamos siendo demasiado crueles haciéndole tantas bromas a Zuko?" preguntó preocupada la maestra Tierra.

"¿Y si programamos para mañana el ataque con bombas de olor?"

"¡Hecho!"

**94.- Rebién**

"¡Chicos! ¡Se van a matar!" Aang observaba cómo nuevamente iniciaba una riña entre Sokka y Toph, él armado con su espada negra y ella esquivando las estocadas y lanzando a su vez ataques de tierra.

"¡Aguafiestas!" Gritaron ambos al unísono. "Solamente la estamos pasando bien."

**95.- Barón**

"¿Sokka?" El Señor del Fuego Zuko esperaba que el Embajador del Reino Tierra fuera su vieja amiga Toph, ya que el comunicado mencionaba el apellido de la chica. En vez de eso, su terco amigo de la Tribu Agua hizo su aparición, ataviado con ropajes típicos del sector alto de Ba Sing Se y portando un sello con un jabalí alado.

"Señor Bei Fong para ti, mi estimado Zuko"

**96.- Sarna**

Sokka quedó sorprendido cuando le preguntó a Toph por qué al inicio de su travesía no le simpatizaba la enorme bestia voladora en la que viajaban. No era que no le gustaran los animales, ni tampoco el hecho de que volara. "El pelaje me provocaba salpullido" contestó ella.

**97.- Arrancar**

"Por favor Yue… no la alejes de mí… No permitas que la pierda… que se aparte de mi lado…" Suplicaba en una plegaria Sokka al sostener con todas sus fuerzas los diminutos dedos de Toph, quien pendía del dirigible de la Nación del Fuego a punto de caer al vacío.

**98.- Loción **

"¿Qué es esa peste?" Toph dio un respingo al sentir la penetrante fragancia que invadía el lugar.

"Es agua de colonia. Vuelve locas a las chicas"

"No lo dudo. Yo estoy enloqueciendo por alejarme de ti" dijo la joven tapándose la nariz.

**99.- Tubo**

"¿Qué te pareció tu primer viaje en un tobogán de hielo?" La alta velocidad y lo turbulento del paseo habían mareado a la maestra Tierra, quien se había derrumbado sobre la nieve con el rostro de un tono casi tan verde como sus ojos a causa de la náusea.

"Espera a que estemos en tierra firme y ya me platicarás tú qué te parece tu primer viaje en alud" Sokka deseó que su estancia en el Polo Sur se alargara lo más posible.

**100.- Frío**

¿Cómo podría tener frío Toph si aún estando en el Polo Sur, el extremo más helado de la Tierra, se encontraba en brazos de su amado?

* * *

**Espero de todo corazón hayan disfrutado de éstas 100 Frases tanto como yo disfruté escribiéndolas. No sé si alcance a publicar algo más para la semana Tokka, pero en vista de que es un método estupendo de relajarme del estrés de mi tesis, tal vez lo haga. **

**Muchísimas gracias por leer, y ya saben, espero sus comentarios y que me digan cuáles fueron sus favoritas **


End file.
